Enough!
by yukiann
Summary: Kuroko selalu baik pada siapa pun.Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi baik pada siapa pun, tentu saja. Tetapi lama-lama ini membuat Aomine kesal. / Fic ringan ajang senang-senang author.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ajang senang-senang author. Mungkin ada yang OOC.

.

.

_ **Enough!** _

.

* * *

Kuroko selalu baik pada siapa pun. Ya, walaupun datar dan tanpa ekspresi, ia baik pada siapa saja. Dan ia selalu bisa menarik siapa saja.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi baik pada siapa pun, tentu saja. Tetapi Kuroko tidak pernah memberi pertahanan pada siapapun yang mendekatinya.

Dan ini membuat Aomine kesal.

.

.

"Kurokocchi~~!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar, lalu muncul sesosok pirang yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menjawab datar, seperti biasa, "Kise-kun."

"Aaaah..! Kurokocchi dingin sekali~!" Aomine memutar matanya melihat ekspresi dan nada kecewa Kise yang berlebihan.

Kuroko melirik Kise, kemudian pada Aomine yang dari tadi duduk dihadapannya, melihat adegan yang hampir setiap hari berlangsung di depannya.

Aomine hanya diam. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Kuroko.

Dan ketika Kise mulai berseru manja dan mulai mengusapkan pipinya pada pipi putih Kuroko, gelas plastik di tangan pemuda berambut biru tua itu remuk.

.

.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Menurutnya, bukan salahnya vanilla milkshake itu terciprat ke wajah Kuroko. Ia tidak melihat pemuda berambut biru muda itu ada di samping lokernya ketika ia membuka loker, dan menyenggol gelas yang dibawa Kuroko hingga minuman itu jatuh dan terciprat sedikit ke wajahnya (tetapi gelas itu masih ada di tangan Kuroko, hanya ia yang terdiam karena terkejut).

Ia mengeluarkan handuk biru muda dari tasnya.

"Benda kebetuntungan Cancer hari ini adalah handuk biru muda." Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko dan mulai mengelap wajah Kuroko pelan, membersihkan cipratan vanilla di pipinya.

Aomine, yang juga sedang membuka lokernya di sana, mengerutkan dahi melihat adegan itu.

.

.

Kuroko bukan penggemar berat makan kecil seperti Murasakibara. Tapi ia cukup senang menikmati snack-snack itu. Dan pengetahuannya mengenai makanan ringan juga lumayan.

Jadi, sore itu, di hari yang jarang, ketika semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai pulang bersama, Murasakibara dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk mampir membeli snack keluaran terbaru.

Saat itu hanya sisa Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Aomine. Di mana anggota yang lain sudah berpisah di belokan rumah masing-masing (kecuali Aomine, yang memang masih di sana karena ia mengantar Kuroko sampai rumahnya).

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi di depan toko itu sebentar, sambil memakan snack yang baru mereka beli (minus Aomine yang hanya duduk saja).

"Kuro-chin, ada yang menempel."

Dan Aomine melihat Murasakibara yang mengulurkan tangannya, membersihkan serpihan makanan itu dari sudut bibir Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya.

Aomine tahu mungkin Murasakibara melakukan itu karena ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan snack itu barang secuil pun. Tapi tetap saja Aomine mendengus karenanya.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun, ohayou~!" seru Momoi, detik pertama ia melihat Kuroko di gerbang, dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ohayou, Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko. Diam saja, tidak berusaha melepas atau membalas pelukan Momoi.

"Fuu~ Tetsu-kun datar sekali!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

Aomine yang ada di belakang Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Momoi yang menarik Kuroko ke kelas sambil merasakan kekesalan yang terus bertambah.

.

.

Akashi bisa memonopoli semuanya. Dan jika ia sedang iseng, misalnya, ia bisa membuat siapa yang ia kehendaki menjadi sangat kesal—namun tetap saja tidak bisa melawan dirinya yang absolut.

Sayangnya, Akashi (yang diam-diam mengetahui hubungan si bayangan dan cahaya di klub basket mereka, sementara yang lain tidak), sedang muncul sifat isengnya hari itu.

Pertama, ia mulai dengan memberi latihan lebih pada Kuroko (dengan mengatakan apa pun sebagai alasannya; lagipula Kuroko tak mungkin menolak, itu hanya formalitas).

Di akhir latihan, ia memberi handuk pada Kuroko, dan membantunya mengelap keringat sedikit. Lalu, ia memberikan sebotol minuman pada pemain bayangan itu.

Kuroko sendiri terheran-heran, apakah Akashi salah makan atau apa, sampai hari ini ia seperhatian itu (semetara sepasang mata biru tua terus melihat itu semua—dan fakta bahwa Akashi memang memastika Aomine melihat semuanya)

Di ruang loker, keisengan terakhir dan yang paling parah.

Akashi menahan Kuroko ke salah satu loker, mencengkeram lengannya, dan menciumnya di ujung bibir tepat saat Aomine masuk untuk menjemput Kuroko (karena Kuroko tidak kunjung muncul di pintu gerbang).

Mata pemuda berkulit coklat itu melebar. Akashi menyeringai—tapi tidak terlihat oleh Aomine.

Kapten tim basket Teikou itu berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko di akhiri tawa kecil—yang terkesan mengejek—"Maaf telah mengerjaimu dan Daiki sampai seperti ini, ya." Dan menjauh dari Kuroko, berjalan melewati Aomine dan pintu di baliknya dengan cepat.

Aomine masih mematung beberapa saat.

Akashi memang kadang suka sekali mengerjai orang. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Tapi sudah cukup.

Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko kasar, membawanya pergi dari sana ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" bentak Aomine ketika mereka baru saja memasuki kamar milik ace tim basket Teikou itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Aomine-kun."

Aomine menggeretakkan giginya, mencengkeram lengan Kuroko dan membenturkan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dinding. Kuroko mengerang ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Bohong! Aku melihat Akashi menciummu!"

"Itu—"

"Tetsu... apa kau selingkuh di belakangku?"

Bletak!

Kuroko menjitak kepala Aomine. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengaduh.

"Ahomine-kun! Aku tidak seperti itu! Dengarkan dulu orang bicara..." tatapan Kuroko mengeras. Lama-lama ia kesal juga dituduh macam-macam, terlihat dari seruannya akan nama Aomine yang diplesetkan. Memang sih, melihat yang Akashi lakukan padanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, tapi setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasannya!

"Tapi aku melihatmu, dan Akashi—"

"Akashi-kun hanya ingin mengerjaimu dan aku," tangan Kuroko mengepal. "Tadi ia berbisik padaku sebelum pergi meninggalkan kita."

Aomine masih menatap Kuroko tajam. Akashi kadang memang suka usil, dan kalau mood usilnya bangun, si surai merah itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi tetap saja ia kesal.

"Bukan hanya itu! Kise juga, Midorima, lalu Satsuki, bahkan Murasakibara, mereka terlalu dekat denganmu!" Aomine melepas cengkeramannya pada Kuroko, lalu memukul dinding di sebelah kepala Kuroko dengan kepalan tangannya, sementara tangan satunya di samping sisi kepala Kuroko yang lain, sehingga kini Kuroko terperangkap di antara dinding dan tubuh dan kedua tangan Aomine.

Kuroko menaikkan kedua alisnya. Aomine-kun... cemburu?

Kuroko berkata dengan lembut, "Mereka hanya teman, Aomine-kun. Bukan kah kau sangat mengerti itu?"

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau... hanya milikku, Tetsu! Kau terlalu menerima siapa pun!"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut ketika bibir Aomine dengan cepat menubruk bibirnya. Memberinya ciuman yang menuntut dan mendominasi dan posesif.

Kuroko terus dihujani ciuman oleh Aomine. Lama, sampai saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Kuroko berkata pelan di telinga Aomine (dengan sedikit guratan merah muda samar di pipinya, tapi masih dengan ekspresi datar), "Aomine-kun, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kuroko memberi jeda sejenak, "Aku... cuma milik Aomine-kun saja," dan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mencium Aomine.

Kuroko hanya mencium dengan ringan, dan hangat. Tetapi Aomine menahannya ketika ia menjauh, kembali menciumnya. Ciuman mereka dalam, semakin lama semakin bernafsu.

"Kau memang hanya milikku seorang, Tetsu. Hanya aku... yang boleh menyentuhmu," tanya Aomine dengan nada seduktif di telinga Kuroko, kemudian menjilat telinga itu. Lalu menjilat bibir dan sekitar bibir Kuroko, sebelum meraup penuh bibir tipis menggoda itu. "Di mana... si merah sok absolut itu menciummu?"

Kuroko ingin tertawa mendengan julukan yang diberika Aomine pada Akashi, tapi merasakan sentuhan Aomine, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya erangan.

"Nggh," Kuroko mengerang, ia terlalu larut akan sentuhan Aomine di tubuhnya.

"Tetsu, jawab aku," ujar Aomine di sela ciuman-ciuman basah mereka.

"A-Aomine-kun..."

Aomine mendengus. "Huh, kurasa kau harus diberi peringatan, tentang siapa sebenarnya yang memilikimu."

"Ah!" Kuroko tidak bisa menahan pekikan dan desahannya ketika Aomine menggigit pelan lehernya. Sementara tangan Aomine mulai meraba bagian depan tubuh Kuroko.

"Nggh, ah! Aomi—nhh!" Kuroko menggigit bibirnya ketika tangan Aomine menuju pahanya, dan naik. Sang cahaya kemudian mengangkat sang bayangan menuju kasurnya, menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke atas kasur, dan melanjutkan agresinya di sekujur tubuh si rambut biru muda itu.

Mereka tidak bermain lembut hari itu, tapi mereka menikmatinya dua kali lipat.

.

.

Satu pesan masuk di handphone Aomine, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya karena dua pemuda di dalam kamar itu sedang sibuk bergumul dengan satu sama lain.

Ketika akhirnya kegiatannya dan Kuroko itu selesai, dan Aomine mengecek ponselnya, ia mendapati satu pesan masuk. Ia membaca pesan itu.

_**Tenang Aomine, aku hanya mengerjai kalian. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mencium Tetsuya tadi (hanya di ujung bibirnya, kurasa). Seru juga mengerjaimu. Oh ya, jangan bermain terlalu kasar setelah ini ya.**_

Aomine mencengkeram erat ponselnya sembari urat berbentuk empat siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"Bakashi!"

* * *

- _**f i n **_-


End file.
